I am Lisa
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: That's it! She's had enough! After a humiliating prank set by Bart and the family taking his side, Lisa does the unthinkable and runs away from home. What will she find in that big scary world she's heading toward? Joy? Sorrow? or maybe even...herself. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**I am Lisa**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons.**

 **Chapter 1: A Taste of Humiliation Part 1**

The sun peeked through the windows of Lisa Simpson's bedroom, putting an end to her sweet dreams. She didn't care about that. She had something much more pleasant and much more real to look forward to today. Today, Lisa would get to present the life story of her idol Bleeding Gums Murphy in front of the whole school. She been preparing for a month for this day and now it was finally here! Lisa jumped out of bed changed into her lampshade dress and pearls. She brushed her teeth and made sure everything was ready for her presentation.

Lisa had decided that a simple slideshow featuring Bleeding Gums Murphy and his life would suffice for a decent presentation. She had a projector that she got from her Grandpa and had collected photos, written works and other memorabilia concerning her idol.

"Lisa! Come down for breakfast!" Marge called.

"Coming Mom!" Lisa put her projector up and ran downstairs.

Her mother Marge was putting the finishing touches on her husband's pancakes as he drooled in delight. Meanwhile Bart was eating a bowl of Krusty-Os and Maggie was playing with her baby food. Lisa poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating.

"I cannot wait until the big presentation today!" She chirped. "After today, Bleeding Gums Murphy will finally get his due!"

"Except he won't because no one cares about jazz." Bart said.

"Mom! Bart's trying to crush my hopes and dreams!" Lisa shouted.

"Bart! Leave your sister alone!" Marge scolded.

Bart glared at Lisa "Snitch!"

"Well I for one am glad that you'll get to present your idol to your school today." Marge chirped. "He was really important to you."

"Yeah. I real God among men well I gotta go!" Homer left in a hurry.

"What's the rush!?" Marge called after him.

"Free Doughnut Day at the Lard Lad!" Homer called back.

Everything was silent.

"Well I'm still excited!" Lisa chimed. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life!"

Unbeknownst to Marge and Lisa, Bart was snickering inside his head. "Oh I'm sure you will little sister." He opened up his backpack and made sure the photos were still there. "I'm sure you will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Taste of Humiliation Part 2**

"And that's why Spongebob is my hero!" Ralph Wiggum said before eating his paper, taking a bow and leaving the stage.

"Thank you for that Ralph." Principal Skinner said sarcastically "Now it's Milhouse's turn to present...uh?" Skinner leaned to Milhouse and asked him what he was presenting.

"Puppy Foo Foo of course!" Milhouse held up his raggedy toy. Skinner sighed. "Why not?"

Meanwhile, Lisa waited behind the curtain, about to burst from excitement."

"I can't wait!" Lisa thought to herself. "In just a few minutes, I'll give Bleeding Gums Murphy the credit he deserves." While Lisa was daydreaming, Bart bumped into her, causing both of their backpacks to fall.

"Ow! Watch it Bart!" Lisa shouted!

"My bad Lis." Bart picked up a backpack and left. Lisa, still a little miffed about being bumped, picked up her backpack and continued to wait.

"Up next, Lisa Simpson!" Skinner announced.

"Yay!" Lisa shouted. She ran to the middle of the stage and opened her backpack. She pulled out the projector and the slides. "Principal Skinner, can you please pull down the screen?"

"Certainly." Skinner had Willie pull down the screen while Lisa got things ready.

"Hello everybody! My name is Lisa Simpson and today I'm going to tell you all about my hero, Bleeding Gums Murphy." Lisa clicked the first slide and everyone gasped.

"I know. I know. It's hard to lay eyes on the greats sometime bu-"

"Lisa this is not school appropriate!" Skinner shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa was confused. But then she heard the audience's comments.

"Gross!

"Cute!"

"Anyone got change for a penny?"

Lisa turned to look at the slide and once she saw it, her heart sank.

Instead of Bleeding Gums Murphy, the slide showed the baby picture Marge had sent to the phone book company of baby Bart and Lisa nude on the toilet. However, Bart was photoshopped out.

"What the?" Lisa changed the slide.

"Just a mix up people!" Lisa assured the audience. She was surprised at their laughter and turned to see a younger Lisa sleeping on the floor with cheerios around her drooling mouth.

"I thought Dad got rid of that picture!" Lisa shouted. Lisa changed the slide again and again but every picture just embarrassed her even more.

Lisa in the bath.

Lisa with chocolate all over her face..

Lisa sleeping in sheep pajamas.

The audience kept laughing and Lisa could feel her dignity crumble. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kicked the projector and ran off the stage


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scapegoat**

Lisa ran home after the incident. She was so humiliated that she covered her face the entire run, leaving only her eyes exposed so she could see. Once she was at home, she ran up to her room and shut the door. She buried herself in her bedsheets and cried softly.

"Why did this happen? I know for a fact I had the right supplies in my backpack. How could I ha-" Lisa came to a horrible realization as the memory of Bart bumping in to her returned.

"Bart!" She said angrily.

Lisa continued to mope for the next few hours when she heard the front door open.

"I'm so worried about Lisa!" Marge's voice seeped into Lisa's room from the first floor. "I hope she's okay."

"Marge, the kid's been publicly humiliated." Homer reasoned. "She's probably hiding in the treehouse until the whole thing blows over.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to show my face either if the entire town saw my embarrassing baby pictures." Bart's voice made Lisa's blood boil with rage. She slammed the door open and rushed downstairs.

"Lisa! You're home! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Marge ran up and embraced Lisa.

"I was here to whole time in my room." Lisa said in a indifferent voice.

"I told you Homer." Marge said .

"I thought we'd find you in the place we'd least expect so we went to the slaughterhouse/animal testing lab."

Lisa cringed at those words but then her eyes fell on Bart and his innocent smile and sadness turned to anger.

"Why did you do it Bart!?" She shouted. "Why did you ruin my presentation?"

"What are you talking about?" Bart said. "I was in library looking for dirty words in the books."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Lisa turned to her parents. "He replaced my presentation with my baby pictures! He ruined hat was supposed to be a great day for me!"

"Lisa. Bart's telling the truth. When Principal Skinner called us in, Bart really was in the library. The librarian said he was there all day."

"But I-"

"Lisa." Bart stated. "I know you're too embarrassed to admit that you took the wrong pictures by accident and by the pictures in general but-"

Lisa delivered a sharp punch to Bart's face, sending him falling on his back."

"Ow! That's sharper than Nelson's punches. How is that possible!?" Bart exclaimed as he rubbed his now broken nose."

"Lisa!" Marge scolded. "How could you punch your brother like that? Go to your room!"

"But-"

"Now!" Marge shouted. Lisa teared up and ran back upstairs.

Bart snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Last Straw**

Lisa was curled up in a small ball and cried softly on her bed,

"Why Bart?" She thought. "Why did you do this to me?"

Just then, Bart came into the room with a banana. "Hey Lisa. Mom told me to bring you some dinner but Homer ate it so I brought you a banana instead."

"Why did you do it Bart?" Lisa tearfully asked. "Why did you switch my project with those baby pictures?"

"Lisa, we've been over this. I didn't do anythin-"

Lisa grabbed Bart by the shirt and put close to her face. "Bart! We both know I'm too smart to mix up the pictures. You're the only one who've could have done it. Besides, even if I did mix them up, that doesn't explain the phonebook picture only had me in it when we were both on that toilet!"

Bart burst into laughter.

"Bart!" Lisa shouted.

"Okay. Okay. I admit it! I switched your project with baby pictures. What's the big deal? It was just a harmless prank."

"Bart, this was supposed to be the day Bleeding Gums Murphy would get the recognition he deserved and you ruined it!"

"Who cares? Nobody was going to pretend some dead jazz guy was important."

"How could you?" Lisa asked. "How did you trick Mom and Dad?"

Bart smirked. "Let's just say it's amazing what you can do with a rubber mask of your face and Milhouse dressed in my clothes."

"But Milhouse-"

"Rushed right to the library after he was done with his presentation." Bart left the room laughing while Lisa teared up.

"Bart.." Lisa got back on her bed and resumed her crying. "Why was I born into this stupid family!? Mom and Dad are always too busy with either Bart or Maggie for me. Bart's a jerk. Dad's boss is a monster. This whole town is messed up. I should have never been born here. Then an idea came to Lisa. It was a really radical idea and she spent the next hour mentally thinking it over. After that however, she was certain it was her only option.

"There's only one thing I really need." Lisa said to herself. She picked up her saxophone and wrapped the string around her. Her only friend at her side, Lisa opened the window, climbed down the tree outside, and ran off the yard.

Lisa spent the next of the night walking through Springfield. The town looked so different at night with streetlights brightening up the buildings and the almost complete silence in the air.

"Let these pigs have their sty." She thought. As the first rays of the sun pierced the sky, Lisa was already walking past the WELCOME TO SPRINGFIELD sign. She took one last look at her town.

"Good-bye Springfield. I know we'll both be happier without each other." And with that, Lisa turned her back and walked forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

"Why thank you Milton Houseford, that will be all."

"Yes My lord." The butler Milton left at once, leaving Sir Bartholomew to his pizza bites. "Ahh! It's good to be rich for no reason." As Bartholomew was about to take his first bite, a voice from above startled him.

"HOMER!"

Bart jumped out of bed with jolt.

"Oww!" Bart rubbed his head as he got to his feet. "What the hell was that for?"

"Homer! Wake up! Lisa's gone!"

"What?" Bart couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rushed to his sister's room and sure enough, her bed was empty and her window was open. Even her saxophone was missing.

"Oh my God!" Bart exclaimed.

Just then, Homer and Marge entered the room.

"I went to wake Lisa up and she was gone! I think she ran away!"

"That's crazy talk!" Homer exclaimed as he walked up to and pointed at the window. "She obviously flew out the window." Homer then fell unconscious on the floor.

"This is horrible!" Marge exclaimed. "We have to call the police!"

* * *

"Okay. So your little girl ran away?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"Yes." Marge tearfully answered.

"What does she look like?"

Marge took a picture of Lisa out of her purse and Wiggum drew a sketch of it. Then he turned to Eddie and Lou. "This is the child we're looking for boys." Wiggum showed them his sketch which depicted a starfish on top of a lampshade that somehow had arms and legs.

"Yeaaah We're going to need the photo." Lou said. Marge complied and burst into tears.

"Don't worry Mrs. Simpson. We'll find your daughter one way or another. And with that, the police left.

"Oh, Homie! I'm so worried about Lisa!" Marge threw herself into Homer's arms. He wasn't crying but one could see he was still very upset.

"Don't worry Honey. Lisa's a big girl. She can take care of herself until the cops find her. Marge continued to weep as Homer embraced her. Meanwhile Bart watched everything unfold from the kitchen, a icy lump of shame in his stomach.

"What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nature Lisa**

Lisa was sitting on an old tree stump, playing her saxophone. It was nice to be able to practice without fear of being told to "cut out that racket."

"Well, I'm out of Springfield but now what should I do?" Lisa thought. A bird calling for a mate interrupted her but she looked towards it direction, she saw it was a mother robin feeding her young.

"Ahhh!"

Lisa was enamored. She looked all around her. Bees were pollinating the flowers. A chipmunk sitting on a tree was munching on a acorn. A elk's somewhat disturbing mating call could be heard from a distance.

"Nature is so beautiful!" Lisa exclaimed. "That's it! I'll live in the wild! Away from people and their consumerism." Lisa's excitement was short-lived as her stomach grumbled almost as loud as the elk call.

"He he. I guess the first thing I should do is forage for breakfast." Lisa said sheepishly. She went into the woods and looked for bushes with berries on them. After some searching, she found one with what looked like blackberries on it. She picked a few and began eating them.

"That was delicious. But now I'll need something to wash those berries down with." Lisa with further in the woods and found a stream with clean, clear water. Lisa cupped her hands in the water and scooped some out of the stream.

"That's weird." Lisa said. "This water kinda taste funny." Lisa looked at the stream and was horrified to see it had turned a sickly green color. Her eyes followed the opposite of the stream and pinpointed the all-too-familiar sight of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant.

"Great. Even when I'm outside of it, Springfield still haunts me." All of a sudden, Lisa felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oww! Maybe those blackberries weren't blackberries at all." Lisa held her stomach tight. "How could this get any worse? Lisa's answer came in the form of a low growl coming up from behind. Lisa turned around and saw a mountain lion ready to pounce.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lisa ran away as fast as she could, her mind in full panic mode, Lisa instinctively ducked into a rabbit just as the wildcat gave chase. Lisa waited for the mountain lion to pass and after several minutes, climbed back out. Her stomach pains were still there.

"Maybe living in nature isn't such a good idea after all." Lisa groaned. After a few seconds, Lisa stomped her foot. "No! I'm no longer a Simpsons and I'm not going to quit while I'm ahead. I'll survive in the wild if it kills me!

...

It was nighttime. Lisa was laying in a cave, cuts and bruises all over her body, her dress in tatters and her feet bare. Her stomach still hurt.

"That's it. Tomorrow I integrate back into society.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lisa the Feminist Part 1**

Lisa didn't recognize the town she was in. This both excited and frightened her. It was exciting because now she felt like she was making real progress with her journey. At the same time, she wondered how exactly she planned to get by. She had no money and didn't know anyone in this town.

"It's going to be tough." She thought to herself. "But I need to pull through."

Lisa walked through town looking for "HELP WANTED."signs. She knew that she was only 8 years old but that didn't stop her from getting arrested for suspicion of stealing a angel skeleton that turned out to be fake anyway. Lisa figured that if she could get arrested at her age, she could get a job as well.

Lisa winced at the memory of the angel prop. The memory of Bart destroying her tomato and getting the "revenge" he never deserved followed and the memory of her father giving away her room to Omnitouch after that. One by one, unpleasant memories of pain and humiliation filled her mind.

"Never again." She thought.

The sound of women protesting caught Lisa's attention. She turned the corner and saw a whole mob of women in pink shirts protesting outside a office building. A women with orange curly hair was on a van speaking to the crowd with a megaphone.

"What do we want!?"

"Equality!"

"When do we want it!?"

"Now!"

Lisa felt a fire in her heart.

"Looks like I found my crowd!" Lisa rushed over to the women and one of them took notice.

"Aww! Wanna protest too little girl?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Lisa pleaded. The woman gave Lisa a sign that read: Down with Oppression, Up with...Something women-related. Lisa was too excited to notice the poor quality of the sign and held it up with pride.

"I've found where I belong."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Little Lisa Lost.**

"Lisa! Lisa! Where are you? Lisa!?" Homer's plea for his daughter could be heard throughout town and he drove by. "Lisa, If you come back home I'll stop eating meat! Only turkey on Thanksgiving, burgers, hot dogs, and ribs during BBQ's, and...oh forget it."

Meanwhile, Marge was putting up Missing posters for Lisa on the Kwik-E-Mart's windows. The posters were black and white and had a picture of Lisa in the center. Apu came out of the store and helped Marge with the posters.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Simpson. I really hope Lisa returns home. She's the only person in the whole town who buys my tofu dogs."

"Thank you Apu." Marge sniffed. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"Now don't say that, Mrs. Simpson." Apu protested. "You are one of the most caring mothers I know...Don't tell my wife I said that."

Marge smiled through her tears. "Thank you Apu."

 **(Meanwhile, on the other side of town...)**

"Lisa!? Lisa!? Are you in there?" Homer asked. The Sarcastic Middle-Aged Man walked up behind him.

"Hey buddy. I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure your kid isn't in that sewer pipe."

"Shut up!" Homer shouted as he tried to pull his head free. "Oh no...little help?"

 **(Meanwhile still...)**

Bart and Milhouse were sitting on swings in the park.

"Do you think I took that prank too far?" Bart asked.

"Well, it did make Lisa leave forever." Milhouse answered angrily "So yeah!"

"No I didn't!" Bart shouted. "Lisa's always been a drama queen. I promise you she'll be back within the week and even if that weren't true, don't forget that you helped me with that prank!"

"Did not!" Milhouse tried to punch Bart but the force he inserted into his fist made him spin around on his swing, entangling him in the chains.

"Uh...a little help?" He asked, causing Bart to roll his eyes.

 **(One last check up on Homer.)**

"Hello? This is Officer Lou. Send reinforcements." Lou put down the walkie-talkie and looked in dismay at the rear end of his commanding officer Chief Wiggum as his head joined Homer's in the pipe.

"Hey I think I found a peanut." Wiggum shouted.

"Lucky." Homer grumbled.

Both Lou and Eddie sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lisa the Feminist Part 2**

After the protest, the women went to a nearby restaurant to celebrate and Lisa was welcome to come along. She was so excited to be surrounded by other feminist. She felt like she really belonged among these women. The woman who gave Lisa her sign was at the restaurant entrance, waiting for her.

"There you are!" She said. "Rosanne wants to see you." The woman took Lisa by the hand and led her to the table in the center of the room. Seated there was the woman with the megaphone from the protest. She had light brown skin, black curly hair and wore a blue business dress.

"So you're the little girl who joined our cause today." She asked.

Lisa felt herself blush. "Well I..uh..I..mean."

The woman laughed. "There's really no need to be embarrassed dear." She reassured Lisa. "My name is Rosanne Markivitch and I am the leader of this cozy little group."

"I'm Lisa Simpson and let me just say, what you and these women are doing is very empowering to women everywhere!"

"But of course. Woman need to have their voices heard. Take a seat and I'll tell you all about my life as a women's rights activist."

"Oh yes! Please!" Lisa sat at the table and listened to Rosanne's tale. She learned about how Rosanne grew up as the only girl in both her family and school. How she wasn't allowed to wear pants until she was 16. How she fixed the wage gap at her work place and fired for it.

"The protest for today was to bring justice to the man...well I shouldn't say this in front of a child...but touched me in places I didn't want to be touched."

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yes it is but not to worry. Once he relents to our demands and he will, I'll get the compensation I deserve."

"I'm willing to help anyway I can, Ms. Markivitch!" Lisa shouted.

"That's great dear! But are you sure your parents will be okay with it?"

"I...sorta...ran away from home." Lisa confessed. "Let's just say your not the only one to be hurt by a man."

"How awful." Rosanne turned to her friend and whispered in her ear. "Get the poor thing a meal and a hotel room for the night. Here's my card." Rosanne gave her friend her credit card."

"Stay with us Lisa. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine!"

"Thank you so much!" Lisa exclaimed. "This is it." She thought. "I finally found a place where I belong!"


End file.
